hamarickfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
World Creation: 3,500,000,000 BCET (Before Current Era Timeline) Three and a Half Billion Years before “Current Era Timeline” Significant Events: * World (Zelen) is created by the Three Greater Gods, Asmodeus, Ren and Fara. They use a massive amount of their power to form the planet, to make it their new home. Dragon Era 7000-3400 BCET: Before humans and other intelligent races developed societies, dragons reigned supreme. Significant Events: * Three Greater Gods create Humans, marine life, birds and many other races and life forms; including Dragons. * The Eldest Dragon "Nikara" is created. Nikara births two sons, titling them the Twin Hydra. * Dragons are given the gift of living incredibly long lives, upwards of ten thousand years. Nikara is given immortality by Asmodeus. * Dragons rule the land, feeding on wild cattle and fighting Gryffons over hunting territory. * Humans begin to Ancient Era Timeline: 3400-2000 BCET Significant Events: * An ancient tribe of Humans are gifted the Power of A'kan, granting them control over the elements. They are informed of their powers and are taught how to use them. Several of these gifted humans use the powers for good, to conjure rain and enhance the food yield from crops. Others became warlike, invading other villages and burning them to the ground and splitting the earth between foundations, conquering village after village. * The descendants of the original tribe spread out further with each generation, forming mage orders and serving the earliest kingdoms with magical assistance. * The continent Ishara is conquered and controlled by one kingdom for 1200 years. The crown passed down, generation after generation. Abysmal Era Timeline: 2000-800 BCET Significant Events: * Asmodeus creates another lesser god, she would be named Aveyra. Given control over reality, Aveyra is given the quest to distract Fara and Ren from Asmodeus' plot. Aveyra's origin is not known to Fara and Ren, she acts as a Harbinger of the Void; bending reality and opening Void rifts across the skies, letting the light consuming Voidshifters spread across Zelen. * Being of Void-origin, Aveyra's act fools Fara and Ren, giving Asmodeus time to strike down Ren. Unable to kill him, Asmodeus strips Ren of his powers and imprisons him in deep within the void.. Aveyra sends Void creatures into the cell to torture the now powerless Ren. While Asmodeus finds this cruel, he allows it. * Fara allies with Aroknan, A'kan and Vizien. They confront Asmodeus and destroy him; but are unable to find Ren. Knowing Ren is still alive, Fara sets out to the Void to try and find Ren. * With the world of humans unraveling at the hands of Aveyra and her Voidshifters, Aroknan and the other lesser gods confront her. After a battle, Aveyra submits; she sends the Voidshifters back and closes the rifts. * Aroknan develops affection towards Aveyra. * A'kan and Vizien tell Aroknan that she is still an enemy, and that she should be killed. * Aroknan becomes enraged, claiming that A'kan and Vizien don't understand that Aveyra was controlled by Asmodeus, but she isn't evil. Aroknan tries lashing out at Vizien, but A'kan banishes both him and Aveyra to the Underworld. * A'kan and Vizien try to balance out the world. Reviving many of the humans slain by Voidshifters, the world returns to normal. A'kan and Vizien claim themselves to be "Hamarick", dual gods capable of keeping the world in balance. The Hamarick believe humanity should not focus on war, but rather develop cities, farms and transportation to link all of humanity with trading. * Ishara's King, Tythian grows old. His sons believe both should be king, but neither will give the crown up. Tythian cannot choose a son, and before he can; he dies of natural causes. The eldest son claims the crown, the people support him. The younger son starts a coup, trying to overthrow his brother. The coup fails, but the younger brother claims that if he can't have all of Ishara, neither will his older brother. He orders his court-mages to split the continent across the middle, destroying a large part of the land mass and allowing the ocean to flow in; he creates his own kingdom in the south, titling it "Esfyre". Both brothers drink Dragon's blood, allowing them to live thousands of years without aging within the first few hundred. * Raal Tethirion, son of Marundar Tethirion is born. Raal is destined to lead the kingdom of Velir to greatness. * After Marundar dies, Raal is given the crown. Ecclysian Era Timeline: 800-200 BCET Significant Events: * Raal Tethirion's first move is to improve life for his citizens. This attracts the attention of other Kingdoms. Unlike Marundar, Raal focuses nearly all of his resources into developing cities and technology. * Flintlock Firearms are invented. * Clockwork Machines are invented. * Steam Powered Devices are invented. * Many kingdoms lose portions of their citizens, most of them making their way to Velir. * Raal offers several kingdoms to join Velir as a unified Empire, promising the current kings of those kingdoms positions on a Noble's Council. * Selos, the capital city of the Kingdom is centered in Atikras; allowing more and more kingdoms to easily join the newly formed Empire. * Raal Tethirion names his new Empire “Ecclysia”. His empire reaches across nearly all of Atikras, he formed an empire and maintained peace without spilling a single drop of blood. * A'kan and Vizien believe all humans should be able to live under Raal's dominion, he was in their eyes; a natural leader, both fair and just, and represented the best of humanity. * Raal Tethirion is approached by and offered the gift of long life by Vizien, and enhanced elemental powers by A'kan. He turns down these gifts, claiming he would no longer be human. Raal, having no children; declares the Noble's Council is to select a new Emperor, but it cannot be a member of the council. * Raal Tethirion dies at age 133 of natural causes in 697 BCET * The Noble's Council works as intended. The kings of merged kingdoms get a seat on the council, their descendants or a chosen individual can take their place when they retire from the Council. * The Ecclysian Empire rules peacefully for 600 years. Tanakiri Era Timeline: 199-0 BCET Significant Events: * Aroknan grows frustrated, 600 years and he is incapable of escaping. Aveyra offers escape into the void; but Aroknan is bent on revenge. The two form a plan, using the molten rock and fire spirits of the Underworld; Aroknan and Aveyra summon and lock Voidshifter spirits into molten form, a hardened outer surface acts as armor. Aroknan names these new monstrosities "Tanakiri". * Aveyra uses the Tanakiri to tunnel from the Underworld to a dormant volcano in the Western Mountains. Manipulating Zelen's magma and the very planet's crust, Aroknan forces the eruption of the newly titled "Mount Tanakar". With this exit, Tanakiri flood out into the land. * Aroknan and Aveyra, though still banished use Voidshifters to gather information of the world above. They create a commander for all Tanakiri, he is named Kuritaz. Aroknan and Aveyra renounce their titles as "Lesser Gods", claiming the 600 years of solitude had increased their power to something much greater, becoming the self-titled "Elimnar". * Utterly loyal to the Elimnar, Kuritaz ravaged the lands with his legions of Tanakiri. More and more Voidshifters were molded into Tanakiri form and the Tanakiri burnt down region after region. * The Ecclysian defense forces make use of Aeroships to combat the Tanakiri. As an act of revenge for Asmodeus' death, Nikara directs the Twin Hydras to burn down every ship that launches from an Ecclysian city; claiming the sky belongs to Dragons. * Thanaro is born in 46 BCET and loses his family to a Tanakiri attack on his city, he becomes apart of the Ecclysian military; determined to take vengeance, he quickly rises through the ranks and becomes the supreme commander after 35 years of service to the Emperor. * After a 45 year long war, the Tanakiri have burnt down half the Empire, A'kan and Vizien find the source of the Tanakiri. They enter the underworld to stop Aroknan and Aveyra, but find that they had truly changed; they were no longer the lesser gods from 645 years ago. The Elimnar were cynnical, cruel; evil even. They overpowered A'kan and Vizien, breaking the banishment spell and freeing themselves of the Underworld. * The world on fire, large regions break off from the Empire; claiming that the Empire was unable to protect them. As the Tanakiri withdrew back into the underworld, a civil war began. * 6 Nations, including those loyal to the old Emperor fight in the ruins of old Atikras. A desolate, lifeless and charred zone spreads across the middle of Atikras. Known only as "The War Zone" by many, for the only structures still standing were those built or military uses. Abandoned citadels and strongholds spread across this zone, but still offering resources to fuel the nations war efforts. Raal would have been disappointed with humanity. * A'kan and Vizien call for the humans to stop the conflict, but they ignore them. Meanwhile, the Elimnar make an appearance to humanity; offering power to those who would follow their bloodlust, who would kill others to appease the Elimnar. There was a divide. * Several nations follow the Elimnar's way of war, but are not allies. Several nations also believe in the Hamarick, but do not offer support for other nations; for they keep their soldiers as a defense for their own nation. * The “Current Era Timeline” begins. Current Era Timeline: 0 BCET- ?? CET Significant Events: *Player Creation: - Choose 1 of 5 backstories Player character. Category:Lore